The present disclosure relates to cloud computing and application performance management and, more specifically, to a system and method for codification and representation of situational and complex application behavioral patterns.
A situational application is “good enough” software created for a narrow group of users with a unique set of needs. Situational applications typically (but not always) have a short life span and are often created within the community in which such applications are used. In many cases, users themselves may create a situational application, which such users ultimately use themselves. Situational applications are developed fast, easy to use, uncomplicated, and serve a unique set of requirements. Situational applications have a narrow focus on a specific business problem, and such applications are written such that, if the business problem that an application is designed to address changes rapidly, so may the situational applications.
Situational applications contrast with more common enterprise applications, which are designed to address a large set of business problems, require meticulous planning, and impose a sometimes-slow and often-meticulous change process.